1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cover attached to an output device that is connected to an imaging device. The purpose for this cover is to avoid output motion and media movement detection in high security areas, such as banks, insurance companies or the like. Such structures of this type, generally, provide an alert mechanism to the imaging device to forward the printed output to the covered output device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior to the present invention, as set forth in general terms above and more specifically below, it is known, in the imaging art, to employ a secure media output bin to ensure the security and confidentiality of media output from media-handling devices. Exemplary of such prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,488 ('488) to H. M. Horton, entitled “Mechanical Security Apparatus for Facsimile Machines.” The '488 reference is concerned with providing a covered, secure receptacle portion adapted to receive and retain paper output from facsimile machines, so as to ensure the security and confidentiality of paper output from facsimile machines, so that paper output is not accessed or read except by persons authorized to do so. While the '488 reference provides a secure receptacle portion, this reference is not at all concerned with providing output and media movement motion detection. Consequently, a more advantageous system, then, would be provided if the cover could utilize media output and media movement motion detection for the media-handling device.
It is also known, in the imaging art, to provide a variety of noise-reducing covers for media-handling devices that employ viewing windows or the like. Exemplary of such prior art are U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,735 ('735) to B. E. Frick, entitled “Noise-Reducing Covers for Teleprinters and Other Machines,” U.S. Pat. No. 3,785,452 ('452) to C. H. Scott, entitled “Keypunch Acoustic Cover,” U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,762 ('762) to D. R. Cunningham et al., entitled “Acoustical Enclosure,” and U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,725 ('725) to O. Koshiishi et al., entitled “Impact Dot Printer with Noise Suppression.” The '735, '452, '762, and '725 references are concerned with employing a noise suppression cover for media-handling devices such that the cover also includes a viewing window for observing the media. While these references are concerned with noise reduction, the viewing window allows for the motion of the media to be detected. Therefore, a further advantageous system, then, would utilize a cover that would eliminate the output and media movement motion detection of the media-handling device.
It is further known, in the imaging art, to provide a variety of noise-reducing covers for media-handling devices. Exemplary of such prior art are U.S. Pat. No. 3,912,069 ('069) to R. Faulhaber, entitled “Sound Confining Typewriter Cover,” U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,559 ('559) to B. E. Frick, entitled “Sound Insulating Hoods for Noise Emitting Apparatus,” U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,699 ('699) to U. Buschmann et al., entitled “Noise Attenuation in Printers,” U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,917 ('917) to S. Watahiki et al., entitled “Soundproof Construction in Printer Box,” U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,811 ('811) to H. Shima et al., entitled “Noise Reducing Device for Printer,” and U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,119 ('119) to H. B. Michalik, entitled “Soundproofing.” The '069, '559, '699, '917, '811, and '119 references employ a variety of noise attenuation covers for media-handling devices. While these covers are capable of eliminating/reducing noise that emanates from the media-handling device, the attachment of the cover to the media-handling device does not alert the media-handling device to forward the printed document to the covered portion of the media-handling device.
It is apparent from the above that there exists a need in the art for a cover for a media-handling device that is capable of reducing/eliminating the detection of output and media movement detection, but which at the same time provides a notification to the media-handling device to forward the printed document to the covered portion of the media-handling device. It is a purpose of this invention to fulfill this and other needs in the art in a manner more apparent to the skilled artisan once given the following disclosure.